Remus and Lily forever what?
by DisneyandHarryplusPercyKatniss
Summary: What are me and Remus? Between Potter ruining everything and Alice trying to attack the answers out of me I don't even know. Starts in first year ends in seventh. Story of Lily and Remus and how they think there falling for each other
1. Hogwarts letters

"Mum is here!" I say.  
" do you think you could let me in?"  
Wait what was it mom told me to do?  
"What is your favourite type of jam?"  
"Peach. I'm glad you checked because now we know how ready for Hogwarts you are!" He chimes in cheerfully.

Wow I still can't believe that I'm going, I am a werewolf after all. I just hope I don't harm anybody. It would be a shame to have to go to Azkaban at such a young age. I think it would be a record!  
"Albus come in its been too long!" Gramma says. It's very weird because she just saw him last night.  
"Allia we just met last night!" Dumbledore exclaims.  
"Oh I so-pose your right Albus"  
"Anyway I have made so precautions for young Remus here considering his, ah, condition,"  
"Anything to get him into Hogwarts" Mum says as coming down the stairs.  
"Remus sweetie, go get Mr. Dumbledore some tea"  
"Ok mom!" I reply cheerfully.  
" sir would you like peach or green?" I say excitedly.  
"Hmm green please,"  
As I make the tea I hear them discussing the details on my problem. "He is sweet really sir he is" my mother pleads "It's him I'm worried about Greta, in the future he could uh be urged to join them" Dumbledore informs her. "Sir I couldn't help but over hear, so who is them?" I ask curiously. "Young Remus that is something you are yet to know and that is how it shall stay. Now your mum will explain what you will do on full moons. Now promise me you will never harm a student on purpose and you can go to Hogwarts today with me." "I promise. But I'm sir I need my supplies" I say honestly.  
Oh I well we can apperate there to buy them now!"

Lily

"Mom we have to go get my ssss ppl liiieeess now" I scream stretching out every letter in the word supplies.  
"Ok Lily! Do you think Serverus wants to come?" she ask smiling.  
"Ok I'll go ask him!" I reply happily.

"Hey Lils wanna come in!" He says smiling like he always does when I see him.  
"I can't Sev I wanted to know if you wanted to come pick school supplies with me?"  
"Of course. We can floo if you like?"  
" hmm I'll go ask Mum!"

"She said yes let's go! Me first!" I scream happily.  
"Ok you remember how right?"  
"Of course DIAGON ALLY!"  
Woah I feel dizzy as I suddenly.  
"Firs time?" A boy ask and suddenly realise he caught me.  
"Yes um I'm sorry, is this diagon ally?" I say.  
"Yes, what's your name I'm Remus!"  
"Lily, are you going to Hogwarts?"  
"Yes and I guess you are too because you asked!"Remus says.  
"Lily!" Sev calls loudly.  
"Werewolf I can smell it" some random guy screams.  
"Um I have to go find Mr. Dumbledore," Remus says looking pale and like  
He was about to pass out.  
"I will get him Lily wait here with him ok?"  
Sev says.  
"Ok!"  
"Werewolf wolfie wolfie!" the drunken calls again.  
"You I found him kill em mud blood . Ditch the killer for somebody nice like me girl." Drunkie says to me while jabbing Remus In the chest.  
" I don't care If he's a werewolf because he my friend" I say loudly!  
"Really Lily I am?" Remus ask with a small smile  
"Of course Remus," I tell him as he smiles.  
"Besides he was just a Drunkie" his smile disappears  
"Right?" Oh god I'm friends with a werewolf  
"Ok well my friend is a werewolf so once a month he turns in to a monster" I whisper " is that the best you got?"  
" I'm glad your not screaming. On a different note you can't tell anybody please don't," he pleads. I hug him and he smiles.  
"Uh bad timing?" Sev ask.  
"Uh yeah um I needed a hug because the drunk guy was making fun of me so Remus offered." I explain.  
"He called her the M word!" Remus screams out raged.  
"Yeah what did he mean by 'mud blood'?" I ask.  
"Lily don't you ever say that again please Lily!" Remus and Sev say.  
"Ok I still don't know what it means though." I respond very confused.  
"It is a rude word for muggle born" Remus says.  
"Oh I get it now." I say.  
"Uh Lils I kinda bought all your supplies for you and your robes" Sev says sheepishly.

Remus

I haven't been hugged since my father left when I was five, so I was pretty surprised when Lily did. I think Mr. Dumbledore was pretty surprised too. She never saw him because he had thrown an invisibility cloak over him. I hugged her back almost instantly. I was so mad and surprised when Serverus interrupted us. Gosh I just wanted to punch him! No I didn't that's just the werewolf talking Remus. " Sev your the best thanks!" Lily says.  
"Mom, when can I go to Hogwarts?" A young boy whines  
"Soon Regulas soon" his mother responds  
"Mom is it ok if I don't get green robes?"  
A black haired boy ask.  
"No they must be emerald now don't be ridiculous Sirius!" The mother responds  
"Hi are you going to Hogwarts too?" Sirius ask me.  
"Yes I wanna be a Grifindor what about you?"  
"Me to but the parents nearly beat me when they heard it so I told em I was joking you know!"  
"I gotta go um bye" I say. His parents beat him? Gosh he must be bad." Lily we need to get back" Serverus tells her.  
"Bye Remus be a good boy" she teases me. She said your out of control must attack her. NO she's good she was just teasing.

"Remus it looks as if you are already in love!" Dumbledore teases.  
"I'm not it's just shes my only friend !" I yell, and stomp off.  
"Remus stop it's not you talking"  
"Not me talking what do you mean!" I scream as I stomp off.  
"Remus you don't have any where to go"  
"I'll find Lily". Ok let's think  
Steps  
1. Get some floo power  
2. Find a fireplace  
3. Scream Lily's house

Ok let's do this got the powder and the fireplace!  
"LILY'S HOUSE!"

Lily

O my gosh Remus just flooed here and landed on me. Ouch.  
"Remus get off!"  
"Huh my body hurts bad"  
"Ok we'll stand up!" I say like I'm talking to a five year old.  
"O my Merlin Lily I'm so sorry. And I'm not five" he muses.  
"If your not going to get up I'm going to kiss you!" I screech.  
"Ok I'm sorry but uh ?"  
What oh I see let me go ask my mum"  
"Ok she said yes so um I have a bunk bed you can sleep in!"  
"I call top!"  
"Ok but we have to go to bed now because tomorrow we have school!"

"Mum is here!" I say.  
" do you think you could let me in?"  
Wait what was it mom told me to do?  
"What is your favourite type of jam?"  
"Peach. I'm glad you checked because now we know how ready for Hogwarts you are!" He chimes in cheerfully.

Wow I still can't believe that I'm going, I am a werewolf after all. I just hope I don't harm anybody. It would be a shame to have to go to Azkaban at such a young age. I think it would be a record!  
"Albus come in its been too long!" Gramma says. It's very weird because she just saw him last night.  
"Allia we just met last night!" Dumbledore exclaims.  
"Oh I so-pose your right Albus"  
"Anyway I have made so precautions for young Remus here considering his, ah, condition,"  
"Anything to get him into Hogwarts" Mum says as coming down the stairs.  
"Remus sweetie, go get Mr. Dumbledore some tea"  
"Ok mom!" I reply cheerfully.  
" sir would you like peach or green?" I say excitedly.  
"Hmm green please,"  
As I make the tea I hear them discussing the details on my problem. "He is sweet really sir he is" my mother pleads "It's him I'm worried about Greta, in the future he could uh be urged to join them" Dumbledore informs her. "Sir I couldn't help but over hear, so who is them?" I ask curiously. "Young Remus that is something you are yet to know and that is how it shall stay. Now your mum will explain what you will do on full moons. Now promise me you will never harm a student on purpose and you can go to Hogwarts today with me." "I promise. But I'm sir I need my supplies" I say honestly.  
Oh I well we can apperate there to buy them now!"

Lily

"Mom we have to go get my ssss ppl liiieeess now" I scream stretching out every letter in the word supplies.  
"Ok Lily! Do you think Serverus wants to come?" she ask smiling.  
"Ok I'll go ask him!" I reply happily.

"Hey Lils wanna come in!" He says smiling like he always does when I see him.  
"I can't Sev I wanted to know if you wanted to come pick school supplies with me?"  
"Of course. We can floo if you like?"  
" hmm I'll go ask Mum!"

"She said yes let's go! Me first!" I scream happily.  
"Ok you remember how right?"  
"Of course DIAGON ALLY!"  
Woah I feel dizzy as I suddenly.  
"Firs time?" A boy ask and suddenly realise he caught me.  
"Yes um I'm sorry, is this diagon ally?" I say.  
"Yes, what's your name I'm Remus!"  
"Lily, are you going to Hogwarts?"  
"Yes and I guess you are too because you asked!"Remus says.  
"Lily!" Sev calls loudly.  
"Werewolf I can smell it" some random guy screams.  
"Um I have to go find Mr. Dumbledore," Remus says looking pale and like  
He was about to pass out.  
"I will get him Lily wait here with him ok?"  
Sev says.  
"Ok!"  
"Werewolf wolfie wolfie!" the drunken calls again.  
"You I found him kill em mud blood . Ditch the killer for somebody nice like me girl." Drunkie says to me while jabbing Remus In the chest.  
" I don't care If he's a werewolf because he my friend" I say loudly!  
"Really Lily I am?" Remus ask with a small smile  
"Of course Remus," I tell him as he smiles.  
"Besides he was just a Drunkie" his smile disappears  
"Right?" Oh god I'm friends with a werewolf  
"Ok well my friend is a werewolf so once a month he turns in to a monster" I whisper " is that the best you got?"  
" I'm glad your not screaming. On a different note you can't tell anybody please don't," he pleads. I hug him and he smiles.  
"Uh bad timing?" Sev ask.  
"Uh yeah um I needed a hug because the drunk guy was making fun of me so Remus offered." I explain.  
"He called her the M word!" Remus screams out raged.  
"Yeah what did he mean by 'mud blood'?" I ask.  
"Lily don't you ever say that again please Lily!" Remus and Sev say.  
"Ok I still don't know what it means though." I respond very confused.  
"It is a rude word for muggle born" Remus says.  
"Oh I get it now." I say.  
"Uh Lils I kinda bought all your supplies for you and your robes" Sev says sheepishly.

Remus

I haven't been hugged since my father left when I was five, so I was pretty surprised when Lily did. I think Mr. Dumbledore was pretty surprised too. She never saw him because he had thrown an invisibility cloak over him. I hugged her back almost instantly. I was so mad and surprised when Serverus interrupted us. Gosh I just wanted to punch him! No I didn't that's just the werewolf talking Remus. " Sev your the best thanks!" Lily says.  
"Mom, when can I go to Hogwarts?" A young boy whines  
"Soon Regulas soon" his mother responds  
"Mom is it ok if I don't get green robes?"  
A black haired boy ask.  
"No they must be emerald now don't be ridiculous Sirius!" The mother responds  
"Hi are you going to Hogwarts too?" Sirius ask me.  
"Yes I wanna be a Grifindor what about you?"  
"Me to but the parents nearly beat me when they heard it so I told em I was joking you know!"  
"I gotta go um bye" I say. His parents beat him? Gosh he must be bad." Lily we need to get back" Serverus tells her.  
"Bye Remus be a good boy" she teases me. She said your out of control must attack her. NO she's good she was just teasing.

"Remus it looks as if you are already in love!" Dumbledore teases.  
"I'm not it's just shes my only friend !" I yell, and stomp off.  
"Remus stop it's not you talking"  
"Not me talking what do you mean!" I scream as I stomp off.  
"Remus you don't have any where to go"  
"I'll find Lily". Ok let's think  
Steps  
1. Get some floo power  
2. Find a fireplace  
3. Scream Lily's house

Ok let's do this got the powder and the fireplace!  
"LILY'S HOUSE!"

Lily

O my gosh Remus just flooed here and landed on me. Ouch.  
"Remus get off!"  
"Huh my body hurts bad"  
"Ok we'll stand up!" I say like I'm talking to a five year old.  
"O my Merlin Lily I'm so sorry. And I'm not five" he muses.  
"If your not going to get up I'm going to kiss you!" I screech.  
"Ok I'm sorry but uh ?"  
What oh I see let me go ask my mum"  
"Ok she said yes so um I have a bunk bed you can sleep in!"  
"I call top!"  
"Ok but we have to go to bed now because tomorrow we have school!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alice (yeah I know I just want to see how you like it)

The train came to stop.  
"Fers yers fers yers" Hagird calls.  
I get on a boat with 3 guys I don't know a Remus and Lily.  
"I'm James this is Sirius."  
"I am going to be the first Grifindor black!"  
"I'm Remus and this is Lily"  
"Oh yeah you are kissers!" Sirius pipes up.  
"What? We have a name?" Remus and Lily say together.  
"Uh yeah what do you think? That your gonna kiss on the train was going to go unnoticed?" James asked sarcastically  
"Uh, yeah I think they did." Some other kid asked clearly not noticing the sarcasm. James face-palmed himself and groaned.  
"I was being sarcastic ." He whispers comically.  
"Oh I'm Peter!" He pipes up.  
"We can go in the hall now guys!" Sirius mentions.  
"Little late buddy!" James says smirking.  
"Yeah everybody else is out of the boat."  
I say.  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" A guy says as he bumps in to me.  
"I'm Author um uh Weasley." He whispers looking at a girl far away who walks up.  
"Hi, I'm Molly Prewett your fifth year prefect!" She says staring at a guy by the the Ravenclaw table and walks over. The guy hugs her and she kisses him.  
"You love her." I say softly "It's not a question" I add.  
"Maybe your right. The only way to find out is inside-out-love-potion.".  
"Well you better go sit down the sorting is about to start!"

"Abbott, Berry... Ravenclaw"

Sirius(just for the sorting)  
"Well your brave and cunning…no  
Slytherin. Hmm you'd make a wonderful Hufflepuff very loyal.".  
"No please Griffindor!" I beg.  
"Ok."  
"GRIFFINDOR"  
I flinch as he yells and walk towards the Griffindor table to watch as everybody else is sorted.( Ok I lied I'm doing more than just the sorting). Everybody on the boat was in Griffindor plus some extras.  
"Hi I'm Marlene! Who are you?"  
"In love." I mutter. Marlene turns bright red and says "Uh well this is awkward!"  
"I said that out loud didn't I."  
"Yeah you did."  
"I'm uh going to bed!" I yell as I through up my hands.  
"Let's go guys!" James yells, and Remus and Peter follow us to the dormitory.  
"Get out Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black,and Peter Petigrew!" The girls shrieked. This was not how I planed to see girls in only a towel for the first time.


	3. This one shall have a name

Lily

"Get out" I shriek helplessly.  
"MOLLY!" Marlene screams as loud as she can.  
"Yes girls and … get out you little rats! Out out out! I should report all four of you to Mcgonnal" she screeches.  
"Molly did you call my name?" Mrs. Mcgonnal ask. "Potter,Black,Lupin,Petigrew! Out!"  
"Professor it was a mistake and I have two reasons for this I would like to discuss with you I'm private … with um Remus first please." I say hoping the teachers no of his er sickness.

Remus(yeah short Lily but this needs to be Remus)

"Wh act like you care about me, then never mind here's your thing!" I sigh and start to cry.  
"What's wrong? Did I do something and eh that isn't mine." She pats me awkwardly on the back. Suddenly I growl"I hate full moons!" And then I was  
Kissing her. "Remus get off!"she squeaks and knees me. Hard. In the weak spot. Then she runs as fast as she can away from me. Towards office. Wait its full moon! I run out side ad dive in the shrieking shack just as I turn in to a  
wolf and for the first time ever I'm in control. Well partially

Lily

It pained me to see him crumpled in a little ball, but it was just instinct.  
"Lily what's wrong?" ask me.  
"Werewolf moon Remus building scary growl…" should I tell her about the kiss?  
"Kiss me again."  
"Uh Minvera did I come in at a bad time?"  
Professor Dumbledore ask clearly mused.  
"Remus is hurt and a wolf!" I shriek just before I pass out.

When I wake up Remus is standing over me crying. His eyes shift from gold to regular. It's kinda scary but cool. Kinda.  
"Lily please forgive me. It's a side effect. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to uh kiss you. Ya know this sounded better in my head. But truthfully it was an accident." He begs for forgiveness.( is that a word?)

Remus

Gosh she's so pretty when she's deciding. Aww, when shifts it makes her look so kissable. "You stole my… golden eyes bad eyes!" She screams loudly. Now she's asleep. Ok what did she mean by golden eyes bad eye? What did I steal? How she was all quiet than screamed at me. Her first kiss! O my Merlin this is bad I stole Lily-flowers first kiss! I have to go talk to somebody.  
"James wait up-we have to talk!"  
"What about?"  
"I hate myself!"  
"Why?"  
"I stole Lily's fi fi fi … can't say it. I'm a horrible person! I can't just go off kissing people just because!"  
"Then don't…"  
"I can't help it!"  
"Ok dude. You should see a doctor about this."  
"I did…I'm glad the full moon is over!"  
"What?"

James

Ok so maybe I should check the library for stuff on werewolves.  
"Madam Prince do you have anything on werewolves?"  
"No there all out right now... Lily Evens has them!" She says cheerfully.  
"Lily toss me the books!"  
"I'm uh um er eh can't I'm doing something for a friend!"  
"Wheres uh Re Sirius?"  
"Some where why?"  
"No reason!"  
"Lily will you go out with me?"  
"No it's probably a prank,"

"Sirius let's play a prank!"  
"Ok whatcha gona do when the monster catches you?"  
"What never mind I don't wanna know just ehh let's turn everybody into characters from twilight!"  
"Ok Lestrange can be Edward and Bella can Bella. Snape can be Jacob.!"  
"Perfect and everybody else will be a werewolf or a vampire!"  
"Perfect!"  
"What werewolf where?"Remus asked.  
We explain the prank and he laughs.  
I decide to wait to tell him of my suspicions

Lily

"Remus I need to talk to you… and you Lily!" Potter says.  
"I know your secret Remus."  
"I HATE YOU LILY EVANS. To think I was worried for you! Ha your just a mud blood you you you stupid worthless idiotic waste of space! I hope you die alone! I never told your secret-ever! If you ever get another friend I don't want to know."  
Remus spat at her. I was sobbing " I didn't tell Remus I never told!" .  
"Sure you didn't mud blood!" He screams.  
"She didn't tell me…I remembered the symptoms!" Potter says as he try's to hug me.  
"Sorry Lily-" Remus started.  
I got off Sirius'bed and ran down the stairs.  
"I hate you Potter!" I scream as loud as I can. "Don't touch me!".


	4. Christmas

Ouch you bruised his ego!" Sirius teases. I punch him and look to see a sign up sheet for who's staying at Hogwarts. Lily walks over a puts her name on it. I do the same. "I'm avoiding you the whole time!" Lily screams as she runs up the stairs. "I wish you could see why your missing out on," a girl flirts. Next thing I know she's kissing me and has me trapped.

Lily

I go down to see Potter kissing his next victim. Wait it looks like he's the trapped one! Maybe now he knows how it feels.  
"Lily will you go out with me?" Potter ask. I hex him using the bogey bat hex and the common room fills with laughter.  
"Hey Lily Potter bothering you?"  
I laugh and say yes.  
"Hey Are you single?" I say  
"Yeah"  
"You should ask out Author Weasley!"  
"Ok. Hey Author I wanted to do you want ta be my date for Hogsmeade?"  
"Of coarse!"

Remus

I don't even know you. I don't even know you. I don't even know you. It kept on replaying in my mind. Her words. Her. Her kisses. Her. Her hair. Her. "Full moon." It's from my mind. "Lily?" I'm almost to scared to ask.  
"Lupin, what is the charm for fixing things?" "Reparo!" "Now do it"  
I smashed my ink and fixed it. "Good five points to Griffindor."  
"Yes it's me Lily you idiot." I turn to see her glaring at me."I still don't forgive you-or Potter!" "Aye I have a head ache now!"  
The bell rings and off walks an angry red head. Opps.

Sirius

"Mom!"  
"Let's go. Your no child of mine," then we apperate home. "Crucio!" Ow it hurts pain. Burn. I see Regulas standing on the corner watching.

Ok yes it's me the author well first here's a virtual cookie. And eh oh yeah I'm skipping to the 5th year. Well if you wanna know here's what happens.

• Lily forgives Remus  
•James ask her out again  
•Charlie was born  
•Tunny is engaged


	5. This is a good one!

**hi it's me the creator! Well ill ermine see ya at the bottom:) **

**oh yeah if you think I own harry potter I will send you to saint mongoes faster than you can say death eaters die!**

Lily

You are a prefect along with Remus Lupin.  
Remus Lupin, your one and only crush!

Remus

"Hi Lily" I think.  
"Hey Remus! Did you get the news?"  
"Why yes ms. Prefect Evens."  
"Why I love the tittle mr. Prefect Lupin"  
"Are you at to Alice's?"  
"Yes, you at James!"  
"You betcha!"  
"I gotta go Alice is trying to put makeup on me for when we meet up!"

"Prongs what are you gonna wear?"  
"I don't know Moony. Shouldn't we be asking you that cause Tula could be there?"  
"Shut up! I didn't mean to eh have the incident!" I scream feeling my face burn.

"Remus!" Lily screams.  
"Let's play truth or dare!" Sirius screams.

Lily

Eh might as well.  
"Why are you all looking at me?" I ask innocently. "I was going to say yes!"

"Ok I go first" Alice says.  
"Lily truth or dare?"  
"Take some drink first!" Sirius says.  
"Truth" I say after I drink.  
"Who do you wanna kiss?"  
"My dog Remus truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
"Who do you like?"

Remus

"Uh I can I choose dare?" "Sure kiss who you like!"  
I lean over and kiss Lily on the cheek. She runs away and James glare.

Lily

I run to the river and rip all my clothes off me except for my bra and undies. I look down and think why did I wear white lacy bra and white underwear? Eh who cares nobody's gonna see. A head pops up and I duck under and swim. I pop my head up to breath when I see Remus. Oh gosh this is awkward. "Lily?" He ask. I nod feeling my cheeks burn. "Oh I like your swim suit." He jokes with crimson cheeks looking away. I look down and realise it looks see through. "Uh could you get my clothes for me?" He ask. "No are you crazy! I thought you were the smart marauder!" "Lily I don't even have underwear on." He has this dark grim look on. "Oh". I here footsteps and duck under water. I swim as fast as I can. I pop up when I see I swam at least a mile. My wand somehow found me. "Accio clothes."  
"Hi Lily. Oh your getting changed."  
"It's ok you can look now. Wait don't I'm so embarrassed. Just let me go." He turns and faces me. "Why? I mean why are you embarrassed? Are you embarrassed to be seen with a werewolf? If so I'll step down from being a prefect." "No Remus it's just I thought it was all a stupid marauder joke!" He grabs me and kisses me.

James

I watched as he garbed her and kisses her. I dropped the rose after gripping it hard till I feel the blood. Then I run.  
"James!" I hear Remus call. No that didn't happen Lily didn't kiss Remus. No. It's not right.

Remus

I did it.  
"Remus was that you or the wolf?" Lily ask. "Me." "Ok then. How do you think Potter is gonna take this?" "What?" "Us. Me and you. We are a thing right?" I can see the fear growing in her face. "Of coarse." I lift up her chin and kiss her forehead.

James

I hate Remus. I hate Remus.  
"Hey prongs what's on your mind?"  
"I hate Remus."  
"Why?"  
"He kissed Lily! That's why. He kissed her twice! Once on the cheek and then again on the lips!"  
"Wow! How far did he go?"  
"A five!"  
"We didn't do that James! All I did was grab her and kinda … wait why am I describing how I kissed Lily?!" He ask clearly out raged with me. Sirius give him puppy eyes.  
"Well fine I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. Mouth closed. Ten seconder."  
"Oh so a two." Sirius says clearly disappointed.

Remus

I notice a cut on James finger. "What happened James?" "You should know Remus. Your were there." "What I was?"  
"Maybe you were just to busy eating Lily's face to notice I was holding Lily a flower." Oh. Opps. Well then." Hiya Remus. Potter." Lily says before kissing me. I lift her up on my toes planing to go further than last time before I hear." Remus not here for Potters sake,"  
"Ok" I think back. "Er I'm gonna get of now!" She does so. "Wow! Remus didn't know you had it in ya!" Sirius calls making us blush. Lily walks over and slaps him across the face before doing the same to James. "Whyda do that?" "Yeah your at my house!" "I did it to Sirius for being rude and potter for staring and gaping Like an idiot!" "Oh" "let's. Remus were gonna miss the train!"

Lily

When we get there we first grab a compartment. Then he grabs me and we are in locked at the lips. "Lily, I love you," he whispers.

Remus

She gets up and leaves. I watch her and start to whimper. "I'm sorry Lily come back!" I think. "Remus I was grabbing my wand!" She says as she walks in and sets a locking charm. "Now turn around I need to get changed!" I turn then start to get changed.

Lily

There my robes are on! I turn around the realise Remus hadn't finished. Opps. "I'm done. Lily you?" "Yes!". He picks me up bridal style before setting me on his lap.

"It's time to go to the meeting" I tell him.  
I pick up a brush to brush my hair and look in a mirror. Good my lips aren't swollen.

"Blah blah blah oppdee doop" was all I heard.

"Alice!" I say before she pulls me in to a compartment. "What's he like? Is he gentle? Does he urge you? Have you done open mouth like with you know ?" she ask sticking out her tongue at the end. "Sweet. Yes. No. No not at all, I think he freaked out-mentally- when i made one last for twenty seconds!" "Wait how do you know?" "Since the first year we could communicate with are minds, but recently I took oclamacy. Yes I know you like Frank and I won't tell!" "Have you seen him with out a shirt on?" I blush and whisper "yes. It was an accident though and I don't speak of it." "Oh. Has he seen you?" "Yes same accident. I had a bra one though it was white and we were wet." "Well that is awkward!" "What?" Remus ask. "The water incident" I think to him. "Oh yeah" "was it I mean could you u see my um?" "What no but looked away instantly anyway! Could you see it under water?" "No" "let's go the train stopped!" "Ok"

Remus (after the sorting)

I feel bad for lying but I'll tell her later. "Remus let's go to the prefect dormitory" "Ok" once we get there and the password. "I have something to tell you." I start. "What?" "I…I…I," "What Remus you can tell me anything. It's not like you saw me naked." "I did. At the lake, I just didn't want you to be embarrassed on the train so I decided to wait a bit to tell you…" I get stopped as she kisses me. "I love you Remus."

Lily

Remus kissed me. After ten minutes of waiting and talking Mrs. Mcgonnal came in. "I love the password so original. How did you come up with 'Mrs. Mcgonnal is secretly a kitty'?" "It was all Remus." Maybe my next password will be ' is a wolf. Anyway mr. Dumbledore would like to speak to you.

Lily

"Congratulations on being prefects and I heard you have finally found each other. And sometimes when people are in love they do things …" "Are you giving us the talk? If so my mom beat ya to it by a few years and I'm pretty sure Lily's did too."  
"You may go."

"That was awkward. Have you seen my bag?" I open up my door to my room. "And my bed?" "Uh I found it!" Remus responds. I walk in his room to find my bag and a extra large bed. "I'm stealing the blankets!" I say as I take them to transfigure in to a bed. "Night Remus!"  
I walk in to the bathroom and lock it. Ah shower time

When I walk out I see a adorable black dog. I start changing when it paws my chest. Then it digs it's head in it to. "Oh your worse than Sirius!" I joke before changing. The dog walks over and grabs my shorts and a tight black shirt I borrowed from Alice in the third hmm I'm gonna call you Sirius cause you have his personality!" I do my yoga and ten jumping jacks. The dog jumps in my bed before snuggling into my chest.

Remus

When Lily comes down she brings a big black dog I know better than the back of my hand. "Lily when did you get the dog?" "Last night after my shower. Then the thing grabbed this shirt and these shorts and wouldn't let me grab anything else." "Lily did he do anything um like licking you stomach or something human like?" "What are you afraid of a dog stealing you as a boyfriend? Your my only animal Remus." "Lily that's not a dog. Did he do anything?" "He was snuggling into my place, and dug its paws there too. Why?" I give Sirius my best I-will-kill-you glare. "Because Sirius!" He says bursting out of animangus form. "Sirius Black I will kill you! You touched me! You watched me naked. You little pervert. I did jumping jacks and yoga wearing this!" Lily screams." Lily your boobs are soft." Sirius says. Her face turns scarlet before I put my hands around her waist. "She's mine bud!" "I hate you Sirius and Remus did you hear what he just said?" "And bouncy" Sirius adds. "She has a figure but she hides it. Lily you have big boobs and soft and bouncy ones. I'm surprised this was my first time!" "Padfoot how many times do I have to tell you I couldn't care if Lily has inverted nipples I still love her!" "She Doesn't."  
"Sirius I don't care how big my chest is!" Lily huffs. "I think Sirius has touched more of me than me!" Lily says.

I walk in to Lily's room in wolf form based On my new power, animangus wolf. She looks down and pats for me to get on. I jokingly paw at her chest mimicking Padfoot. She smacks my nose and says "bad wolf."

Lily

Remus transfigures and says "Well maybe there's another side to me?"  
"I want to see this side."  
"Ok here he comes!" He says before kissing me hard on the lips and saying "how was that?" "Nice," he kisses me and opens his mouth for the first time ever. "Lily you were my first." "First what?" "Kiss. Love. Higher Than Four Kiss. Friend. Person To Not Scream. Everything." "Mine too. Well mostly."

Remus

"We have potions."  
"Ok."  
At potions I get partnered with a girl named Katy. "Ok class we will be making reverse-love-potion." Lily gets partnered with James. Are two groups finish first." If you have finished you may go." I get up and leave and wait outside the hall for her. I pick her up and sling her over my shoulder. "Put me down!" "Nope." "Mr. Lupin, Ms. Evans what is going on?!" Professor Mcgonnal ask. I set her down and she says "He picked me up because I hurt my leg in potions." "Ok." We walk there and Lily says she's taking a shower.  
"Don't let any animals in!" She says jokingly.

Lily

I take a shower and bring a towel just in case. I find a wolf on my bed and I slap him. "Out Remus." . He whimpers and bits my towel. I realise this is a different wolf than last night. Remus walks in and says "I'm sorry Lily!" "Wait I your there than whose this!" Remus walks up and says " He's a regular wolf Lils." "Ok well you get out" I say pointing to Remus then the door. "Ok. What about him?" "He's a wolf!" "So am I!" "Out!" "Ok I will but first…" he grabs me and kisses me. "Out!" He leaves and I shut the door. I look down and see my towel slipped. The wolf turned away as we kissed."Hey boy what's your names?" I get changed and and turn to see the word James written a on my floor. "Your Potter?". His tail wags. It all made since. Him looking away, he's great at transfiguration, and a wolf because he knew I would suspect Remus. He was trying to make me mad. "You got me Lily!" He says cheekily. "Get out you idiot! I hate you!"I scream. He looks hurt for a second then shrugs and walks out. I start to cry because for the second time this week a guy saw me naked."Lily what's wrong?" "Potter!" "Wheres the wolf?" "That wolf was James!" "What! Why do people keepingcoming in your room?" "I don't know! I hate Potter and Black!" "So you hate two out of three of my friends?" "This isn't funny!" "Two people just this week have seen me bare!" "True. It's ok Lily. Come on we have duty. I'll eve let you give Sirius or James a detention!" "Ok."

Remus

As we walk I say "hey I gotta show you something." I plan to show  
Her the room of requirement. "Ok i need a muggle entertainment Centre!" "It's in use!" "Show me how it's being used." I ope the door to find James on top of a who looks about a fourth year girl with almost no clothes on. I shut it instantly. "That was awkward." Lily says. "Let's forget that ever happened." "Please! I don't even want to give them a detention!" "Who?" Sirius ask. "When did you pop up? And James with some fourth or fifth year. There in the room of requirement." Sirius storms in and I know he's mad. "Nymphadora! James why are you doing that with my cousin?" "I… how do you know?" "Oh I don't know maybe giggling girls and you out of bed."

"Let's go Lily!" "You don't have to tell me twice!" We decide to tell Mrs. Mcgonnal that James,Sirius and Nyphadora will not be able to go to class tomorrow. "I'm gonna sleep with the guys tonight." "Can I see if Alice can come?" "Sure!"

Lily

I get Alice and we go. "Lils there's not enough room on the bed!" "I'll find somewhere else to sleep!" I grab a pillow and run to the couch. Ugh Marlene's on there. Aha Remus' bed! Ah so warm so cozy.

Remus

An hour after I give up on making peace I walk in to the dorm to find Marlene on the couch and Alice in the common room. "Where's Lily?" She shrugs. I go in my room and fall was asleep when something cuddles me awake. I cuddle it back. It grabs me and I grab it."Ow! It's Saturday let me sleep Alice!" "Lily?" "Who you? Ger out eh my nor friends ba ya weave ma alane cweepy jerk!" "It is your boyfriend." She kicks me hard. Where it counts. "Out!" Lily says"No!" "Yes!" "Why?" "Because if not I will breakup with you!" I grumble and get out. Did I just let Lily kick me out of my room?

Lily

O my Merlin did I just kick Remus out of his room? I get up and see I kicked of my shorts. I grab a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts. "Kick my friends out!" I think. "Okay love. Don't use my polka dot boxers!" "Are they gone?" "Yeah!" I walk in to my room and hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?" "Remus.". I open up the door. He walks in. "What's up?" "I think we slept together last night.". "What!" "Not like that. Lily were fifth teen!  
But like same bed I was drunk you were too." "Oh" god did I lose it?" "You didn't lose it. I was dressed." "Have you lost your virginity?" His face whitens. "No!" He's lying "your lying Remus." "I don't speak of it. You were there." I suddenly remember. "That time in the closet with the time turners and the second year." He starts crying. He thinks he's a criminal. I try to turn him. I sit on his lap and he pushes me on the ground. Hard.

Remus

"Lily are you dead? I killed my girlfriend! I'm a killer." "I'm ok Remus!" I grab her an put her in my lap and rock her back and wraps my hands around my back and is sobbing into shirt. I pat her on the back and she cries more. I grab her face and kiss her full on. She opened my mouth with hers and slid her hands up my shirt. "Lily stop it." "Why Remus? You know you love it!" I push her off and take a shower making sure to lock the door. I start to cry when I realise I just said no to Lily who was sure to hate me.

Lily

What was I doing? It's been three days since the incident and Remus still is avoiding me. I'm a idiot. I walk to the calendar and see tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend. "Lily will go out with me?" "No Potter!" I scream and run.

James

As soon as I turned around I see an angry Remus. Opps. He punches me in the nose and screams "Right in front of me James! You knew I was there! I was right behind Lily about to talk to her. What happened to the marauder code?" "I love her Remus! You asked her out when she was mine!" I shoved him but it had no impact. He walks off and Lily runs in to his arms and she says sorry and kisses him. "I love you Lily." "I love you Remus." "I think I'm gonna puke." I say to myself. I see Remus smile as he scoops her up and she laughs that perfect laugh. The full moons tomorrow so that means… no she's not losing that to him too!

Remus

I be sure not to kiss Lily because near the full moon I lose control. I morph in to me but with wolf ears.

Lily

I look at Remus who looks like a dog the way he has his body under the covers but has below his waist sticking out. "Oh you big wolf!" He morphs al the way. "Come here you big puppy!" He rolls over and I give him a belly rub. I scratch his stomach and turns his head clearly enjoying it. Somebody walks in and Remus puts his head in my lap. "Um nice doggie." Serverus says carefully. Remus growls and jumps up. "I wanted to speak to you…privately." "We're private." "Lil think I'm in love with this girl…but she already taken. What do I do?" Well first wait a week and see how the relationship is going if good wait till they breakup if bad we'll try to be there for her ya know?" "Thanks Lils." "Who is she? Well she's lucky!" He stares at me than walks off. "It's you Lily." I swore I heard him whisper. "I turn back to Remus who is waiting for another belly rub.

Remus

While rubbing my belly she accidentally hit the thing while I was morphing so it looked like she was grabbing me. "Sorry Remus." "I enjoyed it." The wolf test. "Remus are you ok?" "Wolfies here." "Get away Remus!" "Why don't you love me?" She gets up and runs away. Opps I blew it. Wolfies out. I get up and chase her.

Lily

What will make him stop? "Get away you werewolf!" He looks hurt then his eyes return to normal. "I'm sorry Lily. It was him." "I know Remus I know. And I do love you." I hug him tightly. He hugs me back. We fall asleep on the couch like that


	6. Ohh ah stuff

**Hi er sorry I have taken so long to update but I was busy having a Scream marathon(Did I spell it right?) Ugh it was so good but needed to be scarier!**

Remus

She loves me because I'm shy. I'm shy! I decide to wake her up. I kiss her and she screams "Potter!" "No it's me Remus!" "Sorry." I kiss her again and she smiles. I dare to use my tongue and she pulls away. I morph ears on with a tail. "Aww not the pouty Remus face!" I put my head I her lap. "Ok I have to get breakfast and go to class!" "Bark ruff woof yap yap!" I morph back. "It's Sunday!" She gets back in bed and I follow her. "Out!" She says. I go wolf style and and hear a snore. I crawl in to her arms and fall asleep.

James

I go to apologise to Remus and Lily. "Lily? Remus?" I go upstairs where I see a wolf I would know any where. Hmm "memerous!" I whisper.  
/flash back/  
Remus grabs Lily and opens his mouth against hers. He halfway morphs. "Not the pouty Remus face!" "Out!" He crawls in to bed.  
/flash back over/  
Wow there in love.

"Sirius do you still have that poly juice potion?" "Sure here!" I decide to use it tonight. Hmm I need to talk to Remus. I find him and say " Remus tonight's a marauders night. Want to come?" "Course." "I'm sorry about making out with Lily the other day." "Don't you ever do again!" "Ok."  
Plan  
Get Remus drunk  
Get Sirius drunk  
Drink poly juice  
Find out who's hair it is

It's mine! But why?

Lily

"Lily I'm back!" I hear Remus call. He comes in my room and grabs me. He pulls me to his lips and opens his mouth. Almost instantly a tongue rushes I my mouth. It was soft;not the least bit slimy. He wraps his arms around me and unhooks my bra. I try to pull away but he is to fast and rips off my skirt. I scream as he whispers "silenco"I look down and I'm completely naked. He then try's to to to attack before I knee him where it hurts. He crawls to the bathroom and I grab my purse to run.  
"Lily?" I hear Remus call. I look up to see two Remus'. I jump in to the one above me's arms. Suddenly James Potter walks in. "Lily why are there two Remus'?" "I don't know!" He kicks one. "This ones real." He points to the one holding me. "I know-"  
"How?"  
"He he he attacked me."  
"How? Did he do it to you?" I nod. Real Remus slings me over his shoulder and runs. That's all I remember before I black out.

Remus

I run to the hospital wing as fast as I can. "Mr. Lupin where are you going?" I run before professor Mcgonnal catches up with me. "Lily… poly juice… pregnant!" "Somebody used poly juice potion and attacked Ms. Evens?" I nod and run to the hospital wing not stoping at all. "Do a pregnancy test! No Lily was attacked!"

"She's pregnant."  
"Ok I have to stay calm. I'm a father!"  
"I meant she's not!"  
"You were going to stay."I look down and see Lily.  
"Of coarse."

James

I slam the fake Remus against a wall as he transforms. He turns and I am shocked at who I see. I never would have seen it. Malifoy. Lily walks I and I say "I found him!" "Oh." "You foolish mud blood I always knew this would happen!" Lily look as if she was going to cry. She walks over and kicks him out of the room. I leave.

Remus

Lily is on my lap crying her eyes out on my shoulder. I pat her awkwardly on the back. I fold my legs to be Indian Style. "Remus can you get me some fire whiskey?" I transfigure some and she downs a bottle. James pops in and says," I think we should play truth or dare." Me and Lils agree. So do Sirius,Alice,and Frank. "Me first!" Says Lily. "Frank truth or dare?" "Truth." "Who do you like?" "Alice." He says proudly. He ask "Alice truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to go on to a date with me." "How's five tomorrow?" "Perfect."  
"Lily truth or dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to do a lap dance on Remus." Her face turns white and I realise she's remembering her attack. "Alice we need to talk." I say. We get up and Lily says, " Everybody needs to know Remus. I was-". "She was attacked um sexually." I finish. "By Malifoy!" James roars. "I'm so sorry Lils! I had no idea!" Alice cries. Lily nods to Alice and we all understand it means 'it's okay'. Lily stands up and leaves. She runs up the stairs and silenced the room. "Were gonna go!" Sirius says and Alice and Frank are quick to agree. After they leave I go up stairs and try to "alohorma" the door. No luck. "Lily it's me Remus." I hear a muffled "leave me alone!". I blast the door down to find the most heart breaking sight: Lily is on the floor crying. Her green eyes are almost neon. The worst part is that she appears to tried to make a patronus but it came out as a burst of silver light. Her hair is ruined and her clothes are crooked. I can tell something else is on her mind but I decide not to pry. "Lily."  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you crying?"  
"I was raped few hours ago!"  
"I'm sorry Lily it's just I don't know what to say." She leaves the room and I go to mine to think.

Lily

He acts like he wants me to forget about it. I would if I could! It just scares me the thought of having a child living inside of me. And that Remus was going to stay with me! He's so sweet. Tonight's the full moon. Last night the incident happened. Oh gosh today is Monday! "Lily I talked to Mrs. Mcgonnal and she said she understands why you can't come to class. She thought it be good if I stayed too." I nod in agreement. He sighs. "Why won't you talk?" I say "I'm scared." "Why?"  
I shrugged. I know this is hard for him to. Since it's the full moon I know it's hard not to kiss me. "Want a kiss Remus?" He nods. I surprise him by opening my mouth and he squirms in his tongue. I do the same and he grabs me tighter. We finally pull away and decide to eat breakfast.

James

"I have a fun prank!" I announce. I explain the idea. Sirius loves it.

Remus

I grab a piece of bacon when Lily jumps in my lap. She starts moving her waist. I instantly see James doing a spell. He looks horrified. He accidentally hit Lily. "Lily stay still!" "I can't!" Suddenly she stops and the GreatHall roars with laughter. She gets up and says "GET UP!" To James. He does so. She pulls his ear and twist it. Well Lily also saw him do the spell.

Lily

As I pull him up everybody is silent. Even the Professors. I bring him in the hall. First I slap him. Then I say "Get me some paper and a quill." He accios some. "Whwhwhat are you writing?" His voice quivers.  
"To ." I respond.  
"You you can't!"  
"Why is that?"  
"Because because I don't know!"  
"I'm telling her everything! Including making a hole to get me drunk!"

/note/

Dear Mrs. Potter,  
Your son has pranked me countless times over the school year. Today I am writing you to say that after I got attacked (raped) he put a spell on me to make me "dance" in Remus' lap. During breakfast. Not to count Saturday at Hogsmeade nobody saw him because he was building a hole that I fell in. It only had fire whiskey to drink. He knows I would fall in because I go that way every single time. After I fell in he jumped in and convinced me he was Remus,my boyfriend, and kissed me over and over again.

Signed,  
Lily Evans.

He whimpers when he sees the letter. I get up and send it to the potter manor. There now that that's done. I go to my room and there's an owl sitting there.

/note/

Dear Lily,

Are you the one he says he "loves"? Anyway there will be a howler coming his way. Are you ok? You poor thing. I still can't believe my son would do that! If he was the attacker I will skin his butt! Tell him these exact words: Mummy said for you her wittle Jamsie not to come home for Christmas but Sirius still could.

Love,  
Sally

"Lily are you ok?" I hear Remus call.  
"Of coarse! James isn't!" I hand him the letter. He snickers. "Wow! You owled her! Not even Dumbledore does that!"  
I smile and he grabs me. "I don't believe you've ever got a proper tour of the room of requirement!"  
"Promise there won't be two people doing… that?!"  
"I can try!"  
We go and he mutters something after walking back and forward three opens the door and it's filled with muggle entertainment stuff. I pick up a movie. 101 Dalmatians. "Oh puppies!" Remus says. "Does Remus like puppies?" He does his half morph and nods. I turn it on and Remus morphs back. He laughs and actually growls at the T.V when Cruella comes on. He wraps his arm around my waist and I set my head on his shoulder. I fall asleep.

Remus

I look over and Lily is asleep. Aww she's so cute. I silently transfigure the couch in to a bed and go to get up. She grabs me and pulls me down. "Lily I'm gonna transfigure in ten minutes!" She let's goand I run to the shrieking shack and I see a dog. "Hai hai hai what's your name? Huh huh huh? Oh tell me what you. Want watcha really really want. Oh tell me what you. Want watcha really really want." It says after I transfigure.  
"Food! Meat! Human!" I say.  
"I'm not human but I want to play fight!"  
"You meat?"  
"Me bones!"  
"Me no like bones!"  
"Me like fight!"  
"I wanna go out there!"  
I try to claw the door but I fall.  
I bite myself and scratch any where I can reach. I gnaw myself to sleep.

Lily  
When I wake up I'm can't figure out where i am. I remember quickly and see that Remus should have transformed by now. I go down to my dorm and grab some stuff. I run to the whomping willow and see a knob. I slap it with a long stick. I see the trap door and Remus. Good no wolf form. He is sleeping so I can do this and go. I put the knock out spell on him and set down the food. I sing a song my mom would sing when I was young instantly I here a noise. Instantly a stag appears. I pet it and it hoots with triumph. I crawl out an remove the spell. The stag bleats really loudly. Remus starts to wake up. I jump out and run.

Remus

I wake up just I time to see Lily run. There's some food at my feet and a blanket on me. I growl at James. He backs away and smiles. I jump to my feet and realise how bad my legs hurt. Too bad. I launch at him and he ducks. I get his cheek and he frowns. I strike his face and he says "What did I do?"  
"You made Lily leave!"  
"She left because she didn't want to see you awaken. She loves you and knew you would freak out if you knew she stayed because of safe precautions! She sat there and sang to you and pet your hair and and and!" His voice was cracking. "She was muttered I love you don't leave. She started crying. I think something in the past happened."  
"Oh. Well I'm sorry. Can I just say that you used 'and' way to many times?" He gives me a hug. I fix his eye and we go to breakfast. She sang to me. Why would I leave? I look for Lily. She isn't here. I see that it's the time that she always comes.

I run up to the heads dorm and know something is wrong. I see Lily. Bleeding. "Lily are you ok?" She tosses me the prophet. Voldemort kills muggles two muggles on Safety street. And one wizard on Fewer my my mom never responded and and the owl just brought me this!"  
/note/  
Dear Ms. Evens,  
This is a notice letter to show that in fact you parents were the ones to be killed.  
/note/  
I grab her and she sniffs.  
"I love you Lily. I will never leave you."  
"What about when I'm on the toilet?"  
"I'll stand outside the door."  
"I love you too. I'm going to bed. Can I use yours? Bad things happen in mine!"  
I go up and clean it off. Are these James knickers? I think to myself. "James came last night. He said he he had heard the news and well that one wizard was his mom. He got drunk an pouted about having a dead Mom. I believe his words were 'no tucking in. No kissie on the cheek. Unless you can be my mommy?' Then he walked into your room and crashed out."  
"Aww sleepy childish James. The best type."  
"I tucked him in."  
"No kissie for Jamie?"  
"Well I wasn't going to but then he said 'mommy mad at me?So I had to give him one!"  
"Ok but your stuck with me!"  
"I know I know!"  
"Mrs. Potter appreciates it you know."  
She nods.  
"Did you really come down this morning? And give me the food?" She nods. She loves me.  
"So um I've been thinking are James,Sirius,and Peter animanjus? Sirius is a dog. James a stag. Peter a rat?"  
"Yes! Yor a genius!"  
"Well I am too. It happened in the third year. I had sat down and James had said not to sit there so of coarse I did. It was the potion."  
"Oh."  
She turns in to a beautiful fox. I morph. I rub my face in her tail. "Soft tail."  
"Class!"  
"Your on break and I get to stay home so basically don't come out of the dorm."  
"Ok."  
She morphs back and I do the same. She stalks to her room. I grab her and set her on my bed. I tuck her in. "Night night." I kiss her on the forehead and she sleeps. A fox. Wow a fox. Poor Lily. Her poor sister. I hear her talking and I stay in.  
"Don't leave…love you…Harry…James wand…not Harry." Lily's cheating on me?

Lily

I get waken up to see an angry Remus. "Who's Harry?"  
"Remus, ever my dad always wanted a son named Harry. Well I have these dreams that I had a son named Harry. He's a year old and Voldemort wants to kill him."  
"Oh. I'm sorry Lils it just I don't know. I trust you completely but the wolf is getting to me."  
"Remus you know that I know the wolf isn't active the day after the full-moon."  
"So know I'm a liar?!"  
"I never said you were!"  
"Lily you got it wrong it's most active after."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
He hugs me. Ugh he doesn't kiss me. At all. Not even on the cheek. I turn over and go to sleep.  
/dream/

"Lily he's here!" I hear James call.  
His wand! Should I go down? No Harry. "Move mud-blood! I just need the baby!"  
"Not Harry please! Take me!" I plead. "Avada Kendra!"  
/dream over/

"Lily wake up!" I hear Remus scream.  
"You wouldn't wake up!"  
I morph. I go in my room and memories flood back. I slam the door and do the highest locking spell. "Patroness!" A wisp comes out. I start to cry on the side of my bed. "Lily open up!" I hear Remus call. I ignore him and get changed. "I'm gonna blast the door!" I throw on a dress. I climb in bed and Remus attempts to blast the door down. "Lily open up."  
"No." He grunts and walks off.  
"Oh  
Come together  
Yeah come together  
Yeah come together  
Yeah come together  
Yeah come together  
Yeah come together  
Yeah come together  
Yeah oh  
Come together  
Yeah come together!" Remus sings.

I cry harder.  
"Stop Remus! Just stop!" I scream. He burst in.  
"What's wrong Lils?"  
I sniff and go to take a shower.

Remus

Lily comes out. I grab her and pull her in my room. She burst in to tears. "What's wrong flower?"  
"If you don't know then there's something wrong with you."  
With that she walks off. Is she still upset over her attack? She should know I don't think she's cheating on me. I hear the door slam. "Lily?" I go I'm her room and I see a letter.  
/note/

Dear Lily,  
Your room at home is being used for Petunias groom. You will not be able to stay with us for Christmas this year.

Love,  
Mummy  
/note over/

Oh gosh I see now. I need to apologise immediately. I run down to go get her. I see a red light. "There's no Remus to save you now!" I burst through the hallway and scream "EXPLEARMUS!" His wand drops and Lily faints. Malafoy used crucio. I pick her up and run to the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey grabs her and starts doing her stuff. I grab a chair and pass out.

**Me gusta el tincano. (Bacon) me no own Harry potter**


	7. I'm gonna cry

**first I'm sorry it's been sooo long. Uh me no own harry potter.**

Lily

I think about how gentle Remus try's to be. He stays with me. I love him so much. I think about how he's trying to be nice. He carries the wait of the world on his shoulders.

Remus

She's so happy. Always. Until the attack. She thinks it's her fault. She has high grades. Not a smile though. That's why I loved her.  
I see her.  
"Remus. I'm sorry about lately."  
"It's ok." She smile at me. I smile back.  
"Are you mad me?"  
"Lily I'm not mad."  
I go to the library and she go's to class. I see a girl with vibrant hair. I grab the book on part humans. She does to. Are hands touch. She smiles.  
"I really need this. Im a metamorphous." She says.  
"I need it too."  
"What are you?"  
"Can't say. I just need it."  
"Looks like we'll be sharing it."  
"Fine." I grab a table and we sit there. She flips to the metamorphous page. I look over to see werewolves on the same page. She laughs at something. I look at it. She shoos me away.  
"I never got your name."  
"The names Tonks."  
"Remus."  
"I know you. Your Sirius' friend." She scoots closer. She then touches my arm. I feel a type of electricity. The type only Lily gives me. I get up and grab another book ,knowing it was right. I run out the building. I go in to my room and read on it.  
/book/

Did you feel shock with both of them? Well your in love. With both girls.

/over/

Lily

I decide to go to Dumbledore. I go in his office.  
"Booger Beans." I walk in and knock.  
"Come in."  
"Hullo."  
"Ah. Are you and Remus fighting?"  
"No. I wanted to learn oclomancy."  
"Ok. We can start now. Think of something. Try to block it." I do so.

Dumbledore

I go in to her mind. Ah she's Veela. I go in to the passages. I open a door. It's blocked by a stag. Who is that?

Lily

I block the door. He can't go in there. It's the feelings door. No. I use the spell on him. I go in to his mind. I see him ,at a young age, kissing Grindlewald. I rush out.  
"Your a Veela Lily. It's natural."  
"I have to go." (Dumbledore is actually gay. Look it up)

Remus

I look up and there's Tonks. I smile at her. She waves for me to come over. I do so. I sit and she shows me the book. I smile and we go to a new page. Veelas. I smile at her. I go outside.

Lily

Serverus is upside down.  
"STOP IT POTTER!"  
He drops Sev. I walk towards Sev.  
He is suddenly in the air. I see his graying underwear. I can't help but smiling. Sev glares at me.  
"Put him down!" Sirius does so. Peters laughing.  
"Your lucky Evens was here." Potter tells him.  
"I don't need a stupid filthy mud blood to help me."

Remus

Lily looks heart broken. I follow her to her room.  
"I hate the Marauders!" She screams.  
"We aren't all bad."  
"I don't care. I also hate hate Se-Snape. Crap I hate my life."  
"Hey I'm a Marauder!"  
"I hate the Marauders."  
"Do you hate me?"  
"I want to eat! And kill Snape."  
"No." She's in tears. I can tell she's been drinking.  
"Is it bed time?"  
"Yes."  
"I want a night night kissie."  
"Not tonight."  
"Ok."  
"I learned something today."  
"What?"  
"That Dumbledore kissed Grindlewald."  
"Oh that's disturbing." She turns over and sleeps. I hear her whispering  
"Break up?"  
"What?"  
"Yes."  
"Were over."  
"Your not fun."  
I drop her.

Lily

I wake up on the floor. I go down to the library. I see Remus. He's kissing another girl. They're in to it madly. I spin around and sprint away. No it wasn't Remus. It can't be.  
"Will you go out with me?" Potter.  
"Yes. Don't tell everybody yet."  
"Are you and Remus still together?"  
"Look across the library."  
"Oh. He's cheating on you. That's not Remus like."  
I reach for his hand.  
"No. This isn't right. I did this."  
"What?" I shriek. Not even I would go that low.  
"All of your relationships are falling apart because of me.  
"Ick I can't date you." I tell him. I go up to Remus and tap him on the shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" I scream. Madam Prince sushes us.  
"You said we're over. I wasn't fun enough."  
"I was asleep. And talking to a corn dog." "So are we still together?" Are we?  
"Give me time." I tell him.  
I get out the library. I hate Remus and I love him.

Remus

We're over. I love Lily. I go to the shack. I wish I could morph. And kill myself. Why did I kiss Tonks?  
"Hey." I want to kill James  
"You! You! It's your fault! You hung Snape up side down. She gets drunk when she's mad. That makes her tired. She has weird dreams." I punch him in the face.  
"Shit I did didn't I. Crap!" I punch him in the face. He closes his fist. When he opens it there's blood.  
"Evens must hate me."  
"And me."

Lily

I have to talk to… I don't have anybody. I had Remus. I go in my room and start to think.  
"Can I come in?" It's Potter.  
"What do you want?" I sniff.  
"To say I'm sorry."  
"Ok."  
"I shouldn't have aggravated Serverus. It's what started it all. I would ask you out but I'd probably get id rather go out with Juan."  
"Who's Juan?"  
"The giant squid." I giggle. He face is hopeful.  
"You should forgive Remus."  
"As a friend yes. But we can't be together."  
"Oh." I accio my fire whiskey. I drink a bottle and hand one to him. He drinks it.  
"Hi Lily." I see Remus.  
"The answers no. I can't trust you. Not after this. It's not just you. My dad left my mum."  
"Oh."  
"I need to think." At least for now.  
"Ok."  
I shoo him out and crawl in bed. I start to cry. I just broke up with my first boy friend.  
"You ok Evens?"  
"Get out before I do date Juan!"  
"Ok." I turn over and sleep.

James

WaitBuddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you  
Sing it  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make  
You some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
Big disgrace  
Somebody betta put you back into your place

We will we will rock you  
Sing it  
We will we will rock you  
Everybody  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you


	8. Sweetness poptart

**Hey guys! It's me. So If I've said it once I've said it a million times I don't own Harry Potter. Get over it. Dig a hole, cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it.**

Remus

Lily… loopdedoop Lalala I'm a prefect and I'm not drunk. Or am I?

Lily

I look over and there's a knock on my door.  
"Come in!" Remus falls in. He's drunk.  
"Remus you ok?"  
"No. My heart hurts. Can mummy fix it?" Oh Merlin no.  
"Remus were not together. We broke up."  
"That's why I'm sad." Oh. But it's been a month. I blink. He comes up and kisses me.

Alice

Lily burst in my room.  
"I need you help. Remus is drunk. He told me he's sad."  
"Ok. Still not understanding."  
"I asked why he was in he my room. I told we broke up. He tells me that's why he's sad."  
"Oh Lily."  
"Should we get back together?"  
"No. He hurt you." She nods.  
"Alice he can't process his thoughts properly and he goes to me for help."  
"Don't Lily. He kissed another girl."  
"Ok. Thanks."

Remus(no longer drunk/ next day)

"Remus!" I turn to see Frank.  
"What's up?"  
"I was going to visit Alice last night. I stopped when I heard her talking to Lily. She's really freaked out. You got super drunk. You told her your sad because you broke up."  
"Oh crap. Crap I hate my stupid life."  
"Remus can we talk?" I see Lily.  
"Um imsorryiwassuperdrunk"  
"Uh what?" She laughs.  
"I'm sorry I was drunk."  
"You scared kissed me."  
"Oh."  
"You grabbed me. It was scary."  
"Oh." She burst in to tears. I raise my eyebrows.  
"You hurt me Remus. You really did."  
"Oh."  
"Um never mind I have to go. This isn't working." She runs out of the hall. I go outside to underneath a tree. I look up about ten minutes later and see Lily and another black hair person forms making to silhouettes one. I blink. That's what she was telling me. Shit. Crap.

Lily

He presses against me and I smile against his lips. He twirls me and I run to transfiguration.

Mystery Dude

I love Lily. Now I just have to convince James to not love Lily.

James

I watched as I guy kissed Lily. He twirls her. I catch a glance at his face. Is that Faibain?

Lily

I smile at Reed. He smiles back. I tell him I have to go. I rush to my room. An owls sitting on my desk.  
/note/

Dear Lily,  
I'm so sorry to say but your room is in the need of renovation currently. One of the flowers attracted a bee and it is now there's a huge hive. You can't come home for Christmas.

Love,  
Mummy  
/note over/  
Darn it! I have to stay here again. I frown. I almost cry. Whatever I'll just stay here. All alone.

(Exam week)  
Lily

I start studying for transfiguration. Ok I think I got this.  
"Lily somebody's here for you!" I hear Remus call.  
"Ok!" I throw on my shirt before going down. It's Reed.  
"Hi Lily-flower!"  
"Don't call me that. What do you want to study for?"  
"Hmm charms?"  
"Ok!"I grab his hand and we go upstairs. As I pull him it won't let him through.


End file.
